


Finally Free

by CheezLord12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Telling the Family, True Love, pureblood ideals, supportive sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezLord12/pseuds/CheezLord12
Summary: Andromeda tells her family about her engagement.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Sirius Black, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 8





	Finally Free

Andromeda hadn't been able to shake Ted Tonks. Not in their fifth year, when they'd been assigned seats next to each other in potions. Not during their seventh year, when they'd been Head Girl and Boy. Not after Hogwarts, when they'd been in the same healer training program.

Eventually, she'd found she didn't want to.

She tried her hardest to resist it, reminding herself over and over of the mantra that had been drilled into her head. He was dirty, and beneath her, and stupid, and had stolen magic from those who deserved it.

But Ted was none of that. He was kind, and loyal, and funny, and handsome. Irritatingly handsome.

Andromeda had fallen hard for him. When he'd dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring, she hadn't hesitated to say  _ yes, yes of course _ with a happy shriek.

Now, it was time to tell her family.

She smoothed her robes with her hands again and again as the anxiousness built up in her. As was customary, the entire Black family had assembled for Sunday dinner, including her cousins. Sirius glanced at her, his brow furrowed. He was the only one who knew what was going to happen at this dinner.

He was probably the only one who would talk to her after this.

Just as she'd planned, Andromeda waited until dinner had been cleared off the table and the house elf was bringing out dessert to speak.

"I have an announcement." she declared, pulling everyone's attention to her. Sirius grinned at her, his unsquashable enthusiasm giving her some fortitude. "I'm engaged."

There was a moment of silence before her mother gave an approval. "Congratulations, Andromeda. Who is it? I know that Corban Yaxley was showing some interest, though I thought he'd given up on you when you entered that healer training program." she wrinkled her nose, and Andromeda felt a drop of sadness in her chest. 

Even now, her mother was judging her, pointing out her inadequacies.

"It's not Corban." she said, avoiding their gazes.

Bellatrix leaned forward. "Is it Rabastan? We would make a lovely family, you and Rabastan with Rodolphus and me." she gave a pointed glare to Narcissa as she said it, as if to say.  _ A lovely family  _ without _ you. _

Andromeda shook her head, drawing from her rather limited reserves of courage and looking up. "He's not a pureblood. His name is Ted Tonks, and he's muggle-born."

Another moment of silence, though this one was charged with tension.

Regulus, of all people, broke it. He tugged on his father's sleeve, looking up at him. "Dad, I thought purebloods don't marry mudbloods."

The word jolted through Andromeda, making her flinch. "Don't say that word, Reg." she chided.

Bellatrix stood up suddenly, pulling out her wand. Andromeda, who'd come prepared, quickly muttered a shield charm, in case Bella tried something unsavory. "You're  _ disgusting."  _ she snarled at Andromeda.

Andromeda didn't respond.

Bellatrix raised her wand and yelled.  _ "Stupefy!" _ The spell bounced off Andromeda's shield and Bellatrix tried again, making another spell bounce off the shield.

"Enough!" Druella barked, her eyes flashing at Bellatrix. She turned to Andromeda. "If you marry this...  _ mudblood." _ she breathed out the word with an angry hiss. "You are dead to us. You are no longer a part of the House of Black. Do you understand?"

Andromeda nodded. She understood, she'd understood for a long time, but it still stung. "I understand." she said, slowly standing up. "Goodbye."

She raised her wand to apparate away, but before she did, she turned to her sister and bent down over her, brushing a kiss on Narcissa's forehead. "Cissy, always choose your own path." she whispered.

"Get away fro—" Andromeda didn't hear the rest of Bellatrix's outraged shout as she apparted away with a  _ crack. _

Finally free.


End file.
